Explodesters
by YoungWhovianGirl
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Clara goes on an adventure with the Doctor to stop exploding monsters. Will they be able to stop the threat before the New Year begins?


**Explodesters**

Clara sat in her house at 10:30 listening to a Christmas station on Spotify.

"_So here is, Merry Christmas everybody having fun. Look to the future…"_

"I know its New Years Eve but I just love this song" said Clara to herself after making sure that Angie and Artie Maitland, the children she was a nanny for, were asleep. Just then, the Doctor walked in.

"Oy!" said Clara shooting up to standing, "What are you doing here?"

"What, wait, shut up" said the Doctor looking around franticly, "and why is a Christmas song playing on New Year's Eve? And where are the kids?"

"I like this song; kids are asleep; and again, what are you doing here?" asked Clara.

"Looking for something" said the Doctor.

"Yeah, what?" said Clara.

"Explodesters," said the Doctor.

"What are Explodesters?" said Clara having trouble with the name.

"Well, the name is a mixture of explode and monsters, Explodesters. They explode when you touch them and make big debris," answered the Doctor.

"But wouldn't it be obvious if there were creatures in my house?" asked Clara.

"Yes, but these creatures come in different shapes and sizes such as, large, medium, small, round, etc.," said the Doctor.

"Why do they come in different shapes or sizes?" asked Clara.

"I don't know, why do weeping angels move when you blink," said the Doctor, "and why are the kids asleep? Isn't this the day where everybody gets to stay up till midnight and say 'Happy new year'?"

"Shhh," said Clara putting a finger to her lips. "And besides, New Years or not I'm still on duty." She heard the Doctor giggle a little. "What's so funny?"

"You said _duty,_" said the Doctor with another small giggle.

"You're so childish, what am I going to do with you?" said Clara.

"Clara take my hand and don't touch the creature behind you, now," said the Doctor reaching out his hand for Clara.

"Doctor I don't have time for your childish games," said Clara then turned around, screamed, and without even thinking took the Doctor's hand and they ran into the Tardis. And they took off.

"Are you ok?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Clara" I just...the kids, I left the kids with an exploding monster we have to go back!"

"I can't," said the Doctor trying to stay calm.

"Why not, they're just kids!" said Clara starting to cry.

"Because, if we do go back no doubt they'll explode you!" said the Doctor, kind of losing his temper.

"Yeah, well I'd rather get killed than let innocent children die!" yelled Clara now crying like a waterfall.

"Sorry, Clara, I can't!" said the Doctor.

"Would you try to save something you loved if you knew it was in danger!" said Clara.

"I tried once, and guess what happened? I lost it. I lost the most precious thing to me: Gallifrey," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, I didn't mean..." said Clara putting her cupped hand over her mouth.

* * *

><p>"We're here" said the Doctor quietly.<p>

"Where?" aked Clara, drying her tears.

"A barn" said the Doctor smiling.

"So tell me again why were looking for the Explodesters in a barn, and isn't this trespassing?" said Clara walking around in a barn.

"Legend has it, that they are formed in barns because no one ever thinks of searching or killing any type of monsters in a barn. Smart, ain't it?" said the Doctor smiling.

"True, but wouldn't there be dozens of them then?" asked Clara.

"Isn't it exciting?" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Sure, and why—" said Clara when the Doctor cut her off.

Just then, from all sides around Clara and the Doctor, Explodesters approached all at once. "Doctor they're coming! What do I do?" asked Clara, and by now there were hundreds closing in on them.

"I got it! Touch them, touch them all!" said the Doctor.

"But they will explode and kill both of us!" shouted Clara when the Doctor turned around and looked her straight in the eye.

"Then do the impossible," said the Doctor cupping her face in his hands. "You can do it. You're the impossible girl. Think about Angie and Artie and be brave for them."

As he said that, Clara's eyes brightened at the thought of her charges being saved because of her, and she started touch them all at once. It started a chain reaction. One exploded, which exploded another, which exploded another, and so forth. As the last Explodesters start to explode, the Tardis appeared around the Doctor and Clara.

"I told you so" said the Doctor smiling a small smile. And Clara realized he must have had planned that in the first place.

"You didn't tell me I would live!" said Clara smiling so her teeth would show.

"5, 4, 3," said the Doctor "2, 1! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year Doctor," said Clara as she hugged the Doctor. Then she walked and opened the Tardis doors. "Hey you might want to see this Doctor." And what the Doctor and Clara saw were all the Explodesters exploding as if they were fireworks.

"Angie, Artie!" said Clara as she walked in her house unharmed, "you're ok."

"Yeah, duh," said Angie.

"Well, go inside it's still bedtime," said Clara in her nanny tone and walked over to the Doctor who was standing in front of the Tardis.

"Have you had a good 2014?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, you?" askedd Clara.

"Well duh, it's been a long and fun ride for me" said the Doctor.

"You know, I still don't have a flying car," said Clara.

"No, but you do have a mad man in a flying time machine," said the Doctor and they were both smiling and looking up at all the colorful fireworks.


End file.
